The Point
by tFantasyFan
Summary: Pretty straightforward, actually: it's a Strawhat Thanksgiving.


_Ignoring the fact that Thanksgiving is strictly an American holiday, thank you very much. Oh, and look out, there are established pairings._

_Sanji/Usopp. Luffy/Nami. Franky/Robin. _

_Disclaimer: do not own.

* * *

_

For Sanji, it began at four in the morning, on the dot. If it were any regular day he might've pulled a marimo and just gone right back to sleep, but this day was definitely irregular. So he balled up, rolled out of bed, grabbed a pack of cigarettes and did his best to get out of the room as the only one awake. This required some ignoring of the fact that Usopp had been told he'd be helping and then willingly volunteered to 'lend his amazing skills' to the kitchen.

He would have just fallen asleep peeling potatoes or something, anyway. Besides, Sanji had learned the hard way that early-awoken Usopp was downright vicious, whether he wanted to be gotten up or not. So he would handle this himself and enlist him for cleanup duty later.

Once within the safe haven of the galley walls, Sanji took in a deep breath and grinned. As a chef, he'd always admired the idea of Thanksgiving. Weeks of careful preparation, planning the menu, figuring out what would need to be cooked when- and then, of course, there were hours upon hours in the kitchen actually doing said cooking. And it was all just one big excuse to feed the people he loved (and on occasion merely tolerated) until they couldn't eat anymore.

Sanji loved to feed people, after all.

On paper, it was bliss. Of course, Usopp often told him that he was a little too romanticized about things when it came to the kitchen. Coming from the biggest liar this side of the Grand Line, he supposed it had merit- not that he was going to be letting him know that.

Besides, this wasn't another case of the World's Greatest Steak Knives- it was _Thanksgiving_. Something he'd always wanted to do but never gotten the chance for. Back on the Baratie it was just a day like any other; take an order, make it, give it to the customer, repeat as necessary. And Sanji dared any chef within his right mind to try for such a holiday while on the path to One Piece with the future Pirate King. It just wasn't possible.

But surely, now that they'd taken care of business and made their way around the world: surely, now that they'd docked in Alabasta to spend the holiday with Vivi-chan, he would finally be able to have his way. What was the worst that could possibly happen?

* * *

He had truly underestimated the power of fate, multitasking and a Luffy who was being told he couldn't eat yet. As such, he found his task not unlike a long, bloody battle.

_WHAM._

"Luffy, get away from the fucking door before I-" -shit, he needed to wash those vegetables, and what was that timer going off for anyway-

"Saaaanjiiiiiii-" _WHAM-WHAM-THWACK._

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU, SHITTY RUBBER?"

Somewhere between reaching for the timer, placing a lid on one pot while stirring another, trying to ignore his 'should have knocked on wood' inner monologue and seeking something to barricade the door with- "_damn it, Luffy-_" it came to him that he'd sprouted several extra sets of hands. For a moment, the realization stopped him dead in his tracks; then he noticed Robin-chan seated casually at the kitchen table, shaking with silent laughter. The smile he threw her way as he continued was probably far from his most charming, since his clothes were in disarray and he could feel something drying and cracking where it had splashed against his cheek, but it was still a grateful one.

"Perhaps you need some assistance, chef-san?" Ah, he loved when she asked rhetorical questions! How unfortunate that he had an answer for such a question.

"I-" The moment was interrupted by an alarming thud against the increasingly less substantial-seeming door. There were a few strangled wails and a truly pitiful scrabbling noise that could only have been the captain. It didn't seem to be anything too serious, since he could hear Vivi laughing even while Chopper ran about screaming. Sanji wondered if he should be concerned about his little furry friend, but figured if worst came to worst Chopper could always hide out until it was time for dinner.

Another loud thud and the wood creaked ominously. Of course, whether or not Chopper was safe wouldn't be an issue if Luffy simply broke down the door, would it? Sanji sighed reluctantly. Time to ask the lady for a favor.

"Ah, Robin-chan," he began sheepishly.

"Yes?"

"I need to get the marimo to watch the door and I told Usopp he could help-" -not that he NEEDED any help, of course, he'd just decided that it wouldn't be worth listening to Usopp complain later on- "could you help me hold Luffy off while I get them?"

Her eyes shone. "Certainly."

He braced himself for battle. Feet firm on the ground, he reached for the knob, ready to give his all like a real man should do.

The door swung open and he immediately stuck out a foot to hold Luffy at bay. In the meantime, he stuck his head as far out the door as he could get, took in a deep breath and got to work. "OI, SHITHEAD, COME KEEP LUFFY OUT OF MY KITCHEN! AND LONG-NOSE, GET THE FUCK OUT OF BED AND HELP ME COOK!"

Zoro yelled something inarticulate back at him, which was probably an insult but one that he ignored, seeing as the guy was actually bothering to get up. Right. Now all that was left was to wait for Usopp's sorry ass to show. He could manage that.

With the help of a few dozen arms, it was almost quite a successful endeavor. Unfortunately, Luffy overcame his hunger just long enough to remember that he could _stretch_, which led to one Sanji staring blankly at the doorway where his captain had just been and a horrible crash from behind him. Whipping around, he saw that the worst had not been committed just yet- Luffy had settled for attacking the table, where food usually sat waiting. Zoro came up behind the chef and seemed torn between amusement and exasperation. He settled for the latter.

"Luffy. What the hell do you think you're doing?" The captain mumbled something through a full mouth that may have been 'breakfast.' Zoro slapped a hand to his forehead, then seemed to realize the futility of such an act and turned it upon Luffy's head. "That's a _table decoration_, idiot!"

He bodily hauled Luffy away from the table, leaving a half-chewed wad of what may once have been a plain pumpkin in their wake.

"Eh? Zoro, I wasn't finished yet!"

The glare turned upon the captain was fierce and promised much future pain. "Don't make me tell Nami about this."

All struggling ceased. "I'll be good."

As the door closed, Sanji couldn't help but grin a little. When it came to Nami-san, he supposed it was better that she ended up with someone like Luffy. Kept him in line, the thoughtless little shit, and if he ever screwed up he always knew just where to find the culprit.

Usopp somehow managed to slip in through Luffy and a struggling Zoro- certainly no small feat to manage. The reward for his efforts was a hastily tossed sack of potatoes to peel. A task that he, surprisingly, began with no small amount of enthusiasm and a large smile. Well he was the family-holiday type of guy; had been for a while, now that they all had a semblance of spare time to give up for them. At least it showed that there was more than one person interested around here. Sanji thought that Robin might have been helping peel when he wasn't looking, but he'd smile and allow it given the occasion.

When a lady was involved, three was certainly not a crowd.

* * *

"WAH! HELP!"

While panicked screams from the mouth of Chopper were something to be expected, they were still something that inspired general urgency. When these screams failed to cease despite the presence of several formidable warriors (a bit of an understatement, perhaps), it seemed that the natural thing to do was to check up on the situation.

Robin volunteered her unique set of skills for the situation, seeing as Zoro could really only do so much against an increasingly distraught Luffy. Usopp and Sanji waited with bated breath before she opened her eyes again.

"It would seem that the captain is attempting to eat the princess's aquatic friend," she stated calmly.

"You mean Carue?" Usopp asked for clarification. Robin nodded, corners of her mouth twitching. The sniper needed to hear no more and was out on the deck in a flash. "Sorry-Sanji-I'd-love-to-help-but-this-is-pretty-important NO LUFFY YOU CAN'T EAT HIM HE'S OUR FRIEND-"

The door slammed shut behind him. Sanji sighed the sigh of the willingly long-suffering and returned to work. Couldn't be helped, really.

* * *

Through some force of miraculous interference, Usopp managed to not only drag himself back into the kitchen without letting Luffy in but also managed to pull in a traumatized Carue behind him. Upon closer investigation, both sported numerous bruises and...bite marks?

Sanji shook his head and tossed a couple of ice packs their way. "Duck's gotta work too, if he's in here," he offered, gesturing to the somewhat abandoned potatoes. Far be it for him to question how Carue was able to do such a thing with wings. Safety from pigheaded rubber captains came with a price and they'd just have to figure it out.

And speaking of Luffy...he came to the decision that action was in order. Over the years his chivalry had evolved somewhat- extending to cover not only women and children but Usopp as well (who got into trouble far too easily and was as good at getting out of it as Luffy was. The guy couldn't be trusted to look after himself). It was a somewhat begrudging chivalry, but it existed, so Sanji sighed once more and marched over to the door.

It opened. The captain took the bait.

Luffy's face met with his shoe and he was then sent flying towards the figurehead. "JUST WHOSE SHITTY LONG-NOSE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GNAWING ON, ASSHOLE?"

Usopp was very grateful. Sanji smiled in spite of himself. It amused Robin-chan to no end.

* * *

Through another testament of miracle, they got through the rest of the cooking with minimal interruption- the only occasion worth noting consisting of Franky's afternoon greeting for 'his lady.' Tch. As if Robin-chan was any man's _property_. He was in the midst of playing some shitty ballad or another on his guitar when Sanji's foot met said instrument and destroyed it. Didn't make much difference, actually, since the guy just fixed it on the spot and continued until he was finished.

Franky then straightened up, fixed his shades, and asked if he needed somebody to write a ballad for long nose-bro, too. Since he was clearly having such trouble getting into the romantic spirit of the holiday and all. Carue made the decision that he could avoid Luffy perfectly well for another couple of hours on his own and fled. Usopp scooted closer to Robin, who sighed indulgently because she knew where this would probably end up going.

Sanji felt no remorse for literally kicking his ass out of the kitchen at that, even if he would have to get him to fix the door later. As it was, that could wait until after everyone was finished eating.

* * *

Dinner itself was an affair at least three times as chaotic as usual.

Luffy consumed everything to be found within his reach (not including anything set on Nami's plate, since he knew too well what the consequences would be for that), vegetable or no, knowing what it was or not. He managed to eat an entire turkey in the span of five minutes, which was really only shocking to Vivi and Carue, who'd forgotten his fortitude in their time apart.

Brook and Chopper got into a brief struggle over broccoli, of all things, though it was a situation quickly resolved. Seeing as Sanji had made more than enough to feed an army. Zoro varied between keeping Chopper and/or Luffy from choking, eating, getting up to have at with Sanji and falling asleep in his mashed potatoes. The true impressiveness of these feats came when he apparently awoke at some point _after _performing airway-clearing action on somebody.

Franky spent much time making googly eyes at Robin, when he wasn't shedding manly tears over the beauty of family unity or some such thing. It led to a lot of rolled eyes, genuine smiles and an arm growing out of Zoro's shoulder to rub his back. Strange, yes, but kind enough. He gave her a smile bright enough to hurt.

Usopp staked a position between Sanji and Vivi, having hoped that Luffy's food theft wouldn't extend as far as their guest. He was wrong, but at least there was plenty of food to go around regardless. There were several moments in which he clearly considered starting a food fight, but he always fought down the urge at the last minute and settled for flooding the princess with stories of their latest advents; the tales were not only increasingly bizarre but increasingly honest in their telling. Whether or not the latter development was due to his having had more impressive roles in the fights or due to Sanji's easily-agitated foot was never entirely clear.

Either way, he looked like the happiest guy on earth when everyone else started pitching in.

Sanji figured, though he debated it himself and wouldn't dare say it out loud, that that had to be his favorite part of the meal.

That kind of thing was the entire point of this, right?


End file.
